I'm a Survivor (In the Game)
by CrazyPandaHat05
Summary: Four friends find themselves in a world unlike any other. Restart generators and escape. Sounds easy right? That is until the monster comes out to play...
1. Part 1: A Nightmare Come True

**Chapter 1 – A Nightmare Come True**

Dead by Daylight, a new online multiplayer game with the concept of surviving and escaping. Many people would find this to be a fun experience, as a way for the player to get the adrenaline rushing through their veins, their throats numb with screaming the moment that the monster shows up out of nowhere.  
Even though it's only just a game, what would happen if it was real life?

This is where the story begins. It starts off with four friends who had discovered the game upon early release. Dwight, Meg, Jake and Claudette, these four people were about to experience as well as realizing their true skills in survival, but also the true meaning of fear…

It was late at night, the four friends had finished school hours ago, but it was always better to play in the dark, especially since you're never sure about what is lurking in the shadows.  
The game had taken it's time to load as well but it was worth it for each and every one of them. Jake was the first to be the monster, a disgustingly horrifying creature named the Hillbilly, a once former human that uses a chainsaw to injure his enemies.  
Whilst he was having fun being the monster, and killing his friends within the game, the others faced the pressure of being the survivors, sneaking around and restarting the generators as their only means of escaping. But even if they were killed in the game, they could restart. Or could they?

The laughter and frightful experience soon seized the moment that the clock was about to stick midnight. Each one of the teens were slowly but gradually growing tiresome. It was obvious that exhaustion was kicking in.

"I've got to go. Night." Dwight said with a sleepy yawn, to which the others gave their final good byes before settling themselves into the world of slumber.

But the moment that they awaken, they wouldn't have the chance to complain about the morning sunrise and the crisp, cold air blowing through the open window. No, they would have to worry about their own lives.

The night went on as it should. There were no intrusions, nothing that could possibly wake them up from what could be their final good dream before they face their worst nightmare. Everything was so peaceful and serene up until the moment that the clock struck midnight.  
Morning soon crawled in out of nowhere and unfortunately, those four friends did not wake up in their comfortable beds with warm, fluffy blankets. Instead, they woke up uncomfortably on the hard dusty ground and to dark green skies with a thick layer of ghostly fog surrounding the junkyard vibe-like area which was crowded with mountains of dirt covered tyres and walls of rusted metal that haven't been moved or touched in so long.

There was no one around, giving the implications that they were alone, however they weren't, in more ways than one.

They were no longer safe in their homes.

They were officially in the game…


	2. Part 2: Death is a Killers Best Friend

**Chapter 2 – Death is a Killers Best Friend**

Where am I?

That was the question that everyone continuously asked on their own. Everyone was especially confused about the sudden transfer of environments. It looked so familiar although none of them could put their finger on it.

Although Dwight remained calm and decided to take a look around the surrounding area and something came up into view. A seemingly ran down generator. No, it couldn't be that… An idea popped into the males head but he couldn't be sure exactly. In fact, it could probably be just be a nightmare that he still needs to wake up from.

"Come on, Dwight. This isn't real… Wake up…" He said to himself, pacing back and forth, clenching his black hair in the palms of his hands. It couldn't be real…

That was until a voice came out of nowhere, which seemed to be answer that one single question that was sure to drive everyone up the wall.

" _So I see that everyone has finally awakened. Good. Welcome to Autohaven Wreckers. Who I am, is the least of all your worries. I have chosen all four of you to participate in a 'game' or survival. All you need to do is reunite with each other and restart five generators in order to escape. Simple as. Further instructions will soon be explained…"_

Further instructions? What was that supposed to mean? Either way, if he wasn't alone, then surely they all knew immediately what their current location was. But at least there wasn't a monster around. Or that's what they first thought.

Either way, their instructions were explained and if it was anything like the game, it shouldn't be too difficult.

Dwight had already found a generator luckily. It was only a matter of restarting it. However, that was easier said than done.  
He carefully began to sort out the gears inside the machine. The longer that he took to fix the rusted pieces of metals in the machine, the louder it continued to get. Then again, that just meant that he was closer to succeeding in what he planned to do without any issues.

Within moments that all the counters began to move in and out at a fast pace, the generator gave a thunderous roar before turning into a songful rumbling, a bright light opening up from above.

"Yes!" Dwight whispered to himself as he quickly moved away from the first activated generator to go find the next.

Luckily, there wasn't any problems them but that couldn't be said by the others.

Unlike Dwight, the others needed a bit more time to find their first generator although for Meg and Claudette, no troubles seemed to arise upon discovering another two generators within the shrubbery that seemed to have been left to grow the moment that the area became deserted.

But Jake wasn't so lucky…

He too was successful in finding a generator, but within a matter of minutes each, the generator always ended with a small explosion, a cloud of unbreathable grey smoke surrounding the boy. By the third time that the machine failed on him, he pulled away to grab some fresh air, coughing up whatever carbon induced smoke he inhaled.

But what he didn't realize that each time that the machine gave out in a loud bang, it attracted some unwanted attention.

Whilst giving some frustrated grunts and groans as soon as he continued with the stubborn machine, another sound erupted within the rumbling and to others, the craze-inducing silence.

The sound of bells ringing.

This alone caught the attention of the humans although it seemed to be quite distant. Maybe it wasn't anything to worry about. After all, if it was anything to do with the game, it may have indicated something on another map that they hadn't played before. Although what they didn't know was that it meant that they were in grave danger, especially Jake, who didn't know what was going to hit him…

"Come on, come on!" Jake yelled to himself as he continued to work on the machine.

Just a little more…

Finally, the generator arose with a blissful sound, the light of 'the heavens' opening to show that he was finally successful.

"Yes! That's one down… Hmm, I wonder how the others are doing… Maybe they have find the other generators…" He mumbled to himself, getting himself off of his knees. He cleared the dust off of his trousers.

Then he turned around…

His body bumped into an obstruction before he could walk away from the live generator, causing him to back away in a stumble.  
"Sorry. Are you…" He said in confusion, his line of sights moving to see what suddenly came behind him but what he seen made him froze in place from utter fear.

The first thing he saw was a disfigured face covered in tattered skin that looked to be burnt and decomposed, a pair of frightening white eyes staring down at the boy, longingly awaiting for his next reaction. If that wasn't enough, he could also be described as being twice the size of Jake, his body broad and well-built enough to crush anything in the way.  
The creature held a weapon in his right hand, made up of a blood coated skull and spine which used to be his former boss that he had murdered long ago. He moved the weapon so that it lightly hit his left hand, his head tilted to the side menacingly.

"Oh god…" Jake mumbled shakily under his breath, his legs instinctively moving backwards on their own. He couldn't stop himself. He would have to run.

However, whatever this monster was, he was quick to react to the male's actions. He swung his weapon at full force, slamming the sharp edges in Jake's back. The terrified human was launched forward by the swing, a trail of blood following behind him from where the weapon ripped through his dark skin.

Jake limped through the maze of junk metal, the adrenaline rush forcing away the pain of his wound whilst the sound of a loud heartbeat echoing in his ears, making the 'experience' grow even worse that it was.  
Luckily enough, he managed to escape the killer for now by climbing through an open hole where there used to be a window, his head frantically moving from side to side to find some place to hide. After all, with the killer nearby, he was sure that he was quicker than him that state.

"There…" He whispered to himself, swiftly pulling himself towards a large wooden red cabinet that was surprisingly still standing at the end of the room. He opened one of the doors and climbed in, shutting it behind him carefully so that there wasn't any noise to attract the killer.

He remained there, holding his hands tightly on his mouth to keep his breathing from being heard. He was absolutely terrified, to the point where he thought that he was gonna break down.

What the hell was happening!?

There wasn't anything mentioned about the mysterious voice about a killer preying around the area, hunting him and his friends one by one. But it did mention about 'further instructions'. Maybe that was what he meant. He would need to find his friends and warn them before it was too late…

But before he could get a chance to leave, the killer entered the premises, the floorboards creaking under his weight.  
He stopped and looked around. There was no sounds at all that he could follow but there was something else: the trail of the blood that lead to the entrance of the cabinet.

Shit…

Jake tensed up, his back pressed against the back of the cabinet. He was done for. Maybe if he rammed through the doors and quickly make it out of the building, he could make it out alive, even though the chances are very thin.

But what other choice did he have?

Okay, here goes nothing…

Three… Two… One…

With one final deep breath, he rammed through the doors of the cabinet, making a dash towards the window ledge that he entered from. He managed to grab hold of the window ledge but the moment that he started to climb over, he felt a large hand crush down on his wound, pulling the 'survivor' towards him to the point that the killer was able to pick him up over its shoulder.

The killer began to trail him away someplace else and if his intentions are the same are the monsters in the game, it was definitely something that he should be worried about. Jake began to wriggle and struggle as best he could in the killer's grasp, the human's hands punching its back in the process.

"Let me go!" He cried out.

But struggling was futile. It was too late…

Before he could escape his hold, he grabbed hold of him in both hands, sinking his back into a meat hook so that it was the tip of it was sticking out of his shoulder.  
Jake screamed out loudly in agony, loud enough to alert his friends as a warning to stay away. But rather confusion over came them, a sense of curiosity of what danger pursued ahead.

Dwight, Meg and Claudette followed the sounds of the screaming, once again becoming reunited in one place: behind a wall of rusted metal nearby the hook that Jake was being sacrificed on.

The sight of the monster alone shocked the teens, but seeing their friend in such a state would be enough to make anyone faint however in the situation that they found themselves in, they were too afraid to take the chance. 

The two remained in silence, awaiting for the chance to come and save their friend safely but it appeared that nothing was going to work. The killer was sticking there, pacing back and forth as if he was guarding his prey. All that they would need is a distraction to distract the killer long enough to save their friend.

Meg moved her feet to turn around. Since she was the quickest, she would be able to find another generator and get them all out of there. However, her plan backfired the moment that she turned. A piece of metal that was hidden in the grass made contact with her foot, causing it to roll out with a clunking sound, grabbing the killer's attention.

He took his soulless eyes away from his victim, slowly walking over to the survivors hiding place.

They would have to hide…


	3. Part 3: The Wraith Strikes

**Chapter 3 – The Wraith Strikes**

They would need to hide…

But where? There was nowhere they could go without attracting the attention of a cold stone killer that was on the verge of sacrificing their friend. The best they could do is split up and run. After all, he wouldn't be able to go after all of them at once…

That was when the inevitable happened…

"Hey you! Where are you going!?" Jake screamed out in order to distract the monster. Despite his painful situation, he quickly acknowledged that the others were nearby. Even when he was near to his death bed, he wouldn't want to witness the death of his friends.

It worked…

The monster stopped in his tracks just before he was able to view behind the wall of metal. It turned around to the impaled male who had spoken back to him. Even if it didn't show through its expression, it was obvious that it wasn't happy at all.  
It took one step at a time until he was standing in front of him. It stopped. What was it waiting for?

A set of large, black spider legs arose from the depths of hell, the spiked ends charging to grab hold of their victim. Jake tried to grab hold of the one in front, the largest one. Until his friends was able to escape safely, then he would have to fight off the predator with all of his strength but by this rate, the pain crawled up into his arms, weakening them gradually to the point that he couldn't hold out any longer.

The demonic creatures legs impaled the human some more, killing him within an instant the moment that they struck his vital organs. Seconds later, his body began to drift up into a swirling vortex in the sky.

And soon enough, there was no other trace of the humans existence aside from the dark red liquid that was smothered on the hook, droplets falling into a puddle made up of the same substance.

This alone was enough to shock the remaining three survivors. Even Meg had to cover her mouth to stop herself from crying hysterically from witnessing such a horrifying situation. There was so much blood and how he was killed was no where near merciful.

And that could be any one of them next if they weren't careful…

* * *

The three of them left the area, not only to escape from the monster that had been nearby, but to allow their minds to recover from what they had just witnessed. After that, it was safe to guarantee that they were mentally and emotionally scarred for life at best.

The managed to find a quaint hiding spot within one of the corners of the closed space but what they were all worried about is keeping as far away as they possible can from the monster.  
Meg was pacing back and forth quickly yet nervously, a bead of sweat trailing down her forehead, her face white as snow.

"What are we supposed to do?" She began, not even taking in consideration that Dwight was calmly sitting there in thought and Claudette was on the look out for suspicious activity.  
"Jake is gone and there's a monster out to get us next..." Meg continued, her line of sight moving to the remaining male left.

"Dwight!"

"Hmm?" He answered, which infuriated the blonde haired girl even more.

"How can you be so calm in a situation like this!? Our friend just got sacrificed to God knows what and that could be us next!" She croaked once again, frustration evident in her rough tone and voice.

Dwight sighed solemnly. "Don't worry, as long as we stick together, keep calm and come up with a plan, whatever that thing is will not get us..." He stated, placing his hands onto the females arms to rub them, as a way to comfort her.

He was right…

"But what about the generators?"

"Two of them have already been restarted. What about you guys?"

"I...I managed to almost get one finished..." Meg said.

Claudette turned her head to the other two, but only for a split second to give her answer.  
"I found one but I couldn't get much done to it before I heard the screaming..."

Dwight nodded in response. "Okay, so all we will need to do is stick together, and get Meg's generator running. After that, we will make up the plan as we go along..."

In this situation, that wasn't ideal at all. But what choice did they have, especially with the monster having a mind on it's own so it could creep up behind them at any moment. But at least it was a start…

Just as they were planning to move out to locate the almost completed generator, the deep, grovelling voice that they heard prior to participating in this 'game'.

" _So I see that three of you have survived so far… Good. I wasn't expecting that all four of you would have survived but it seems that you haven't failed my test yet. As you can see, I did not mention anything about a monster, which was part of the first test: caution. However, from here on out, you three will be let alone with only this knowledge. The creature that is hunting you down is 'The Wraith', a vile human known for killing his own boss and a lust for blood. Just like him, he will kill all of you at no matter what cost. Get the remaining three generators running and escape so that you can see another day. Survive, unlike the last four that went through the same challenge..."_

Others?

"Wait, what do you mean by others?" Dwight asked loud enough for the echoing voice to hear him.

" _You are not the first to be tested in this game of survival. Another set of four came before you, however, every one of them, one by one were sacrificed to 'The Entity', the creature that took your friend. It grows stronger with the more souls that it consumes, therefore, beware the hooks..."_

"So all of this… This game is just a sick experiment for your enjoyment!?" Meg screamed at the top of her lungs. "All of these innocent people dead just for some test!?"

" _Not for my enjoyment..."_ The voice began. _"But I will give each of you one final message. The second test is stealth… So far, you have failed it..."_

At first, the message given confused the young survivors, but quickly they soon realized just by the ringing of the bell. Their screaming had attracted the killer and gave away their location.

The killer, who was overwhelmingly taller compared to the survivors, uncloaked himself and quickly went after the three living survivors, however just as the killer was fast, the humans were quick to react, despite the fact that their plan had already met it's first fault: everyone ran in separate directions, their fear overwhelming their thoughts.

Meg was the first to get to chased and with the killer right behind her, there was no place that she could hide in without getting caught straight away. Even with setting a few moments to block the path by pulling crates down in order to buy her a little more time, it was useless. The killer was fast as well and was able to keep up to the human quite nicely.

But soon enough, she was sure that she was going to meet her end…

* * *

With still being chased, her sense of direction simply became a thing of the past. She soon found herself going into a broken down building that was barely standing. Insides, there was nothing but the dirt covered floorboards, and a set of stairs that led down into the basement. She figured that she would be able to find a hiding place for now down there, at least up until the point where the Wraith would give up trying to hunt her down.

But by the time that she got downstairs, she knew immediately that she made a huge mistake.

What she led herself into was a dead end, along with a set of hooks which could possibly end up being her final resting place...


	4. Part 4: A Close Call

**Chapter 4 - A Close Call**

The room was a deep red from the blood of the monsters victims, a set of dimmed lights dangling from the ceiling which emanated an eerie glow. If the room wasn't creepy enough, the puddles of the red substance was sure to freak anyone out along with the almost unbearable smell that eradicated from the decaying walls smothered with said substance.

But now wasn't the time to take in the interior. Meg needed to hide and fast.

At first, she seen the cabinets laying dormant. If it hadn't been for the fresh scratches engraved into the wooden doors, it would have been safe to say that they hadn't been touched for some time. Then a thought hit her. Perhaps one of the survivors previously mentioned before made the same mistake as she was. Maybe he or she put up a fight out of sheer fear and panic before meeting their end.

The thought alone made the pure girl turn pale, her throat all of a sudden turning dry. It didn't help that the stench was enough to make anyone cry from a burning sensation.

Either way, it was probably not the best idea to step in one of those cabinets and judging by close the footsteps sounded, she was running out of time and fast…

Then she remembered…

If it was just like the game she and her friends played before getting thrown into this mess, perhaps she could find something to defend herself with. There was a small chest on the other side of the room, huddled into a corner, safe from harm.  
Meg rushed over, grabbing hold of the crevice of the box and opened it up, scouring over the contents quickly to see if there was anything that would be of use to her or her friends.

Nothing so far…

"Come on, come on..." She mumbled to herself. The only things that she could find that would be useful was a flash light and a medical kit. Everything else was either trashed or just plain junk. Now, how to get out of there?

She didn't have a moment to spare before she felt a large, brutal hand grab hold of her, pulling her off her feet and onto his shoulders.

She has ran out of time…

Struggling didn't seem to do too much use, as witnessed by her friend's sacrifice. She only had one other option. Meg grabbed hold of the flash light. It was slightly dented and the layer around the bottom was scraped although the bulb seemed to still be in tact. Hopefully it still worked.

She clicked the flash light on and aimed the beam of light into the killer's eyes, the bright light blinding him to the point of confusion. It was enough to at least get out of the monster's grip, however not without paying the price…  
Within a blind frenzy, the monster swung his weapon around to send his prey to the ground so that she couldn't escape. It couldn't see, but it certainly didn't stop him from striking his target. The blunt end of his weapon made contact with the girls shoulder. She could hear the sound of her own bones rubbing together, falling out of place whilst being forward even faster than she intended, but at least she got out in one piece, even with droplets of blood dripping across staircase and the floorboards.

Either way, she escaped and returned into hiding, away from the sight of the Wraith.

Meg held her breath for the longest period possible, her body frozen on the spot once she heard the monster coming out of the building. It seemed to be that he was heading in her direction…

 _Please no… Leave… Leave, God damn it!_

The Wraith stopped the moment that he had reached her location but thanks to a wall breaking the contact between them both, it seemed that she was safe at the moment. However, from how loud it's heartbeat was, she couldn't even tell if it was the monsters or her own. After all, fear was a normal emotion to feel in dying times such as this one.

The monster looked around, but seen nothing out of the ordinary. It gave off a subtle groan of frustration before cloaking himself to uncover his next victim. All they could do is hope and pray that they are able to find the last of the generators before it could get it's hands on them as a mere sacrifice for an entity that they knew next to nothing about.

Now that she thought about it in more detail, anyone would presume that she was joking or just down right insane.

Focus…

Once of the sound of the heart beat had faded into silence, she exhaled, allowing air to rush through her lungs without a moment to hesitate. That was close…

Meg was about to turn, but a cold hand grabbed hold of her good shoulder, another holding onto her mouth to keep her quiet so that she didn't alert anyone or anything. However, something seemed off. The grip wasn't rough or forceful.

She quickly turned as best as she could to view who the mystery being was. To her relief, it had only been Dwight, Claudette following behind. They were both okay...

"Hey..." He said with a subtle smile, which left Meg unamused.

"What are you trying to do, scaring me like that!?" She whispered out loudly, taking in consideration that the killer wasn't too far from their trail.

"Sorry, we didn't have any other way without you screaming..." He stated apologetically. "Anyway, let's keep the blame game on hold until we get out of here. We managed to get all the generators running..."

The mention of those simple words were music to the blonde's ears, a widened smile edging on her face.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's get the hell out of here."

"Hold on, you can't go out there in that state." Claudette immediately said to stop the other female in her tracks. "Pass me that medical kit, I will tend to your wound..."

"Then we would be best to hurry up before it comes back… I don't want to stick around any longer than we have to..."

Everyone nodded in agreement. The last thing that they wanted to do is stay around in this realistic nightmare, awaiting for the monster to strike back at him when they least expect it. But they knew it was wise to keep their guard up at all times other wise they were good as dead.

Claudette shuffled over to her female companion before unlocking the first aid box. Upon opening the lid, she blew of a cloud of dust that continuously grew over time. The female waved her hand in front of her face, fanning the dust away from her face whilst coughing for some fresh air.

With regaining her clear sight once again, she picked up the antibiotic spray and sprayed it across the wound carefully.

An intense stinging sensation grew across Meg's shoulder, a painful gasp escaping as if she lost the ability to breathe. Whilst biting her tongue, she kept herself quiet. But this only lasted up until the bandages were placed on to stop the bleeding.

"There… That should do..."

Meg nodded with a subtle smile. "Thanks..."

"Now, let's get out of here..."


	5. Part 5: Back to Civilization

They were so close to freedom. So close to escaping the dreaded nightmare that they were forced into. All they had to do now was unlock the gate and run out, but now that the monster knew that the chosen amount of generators were running, it was even more agitated than ever.  
It only had two ways to go, as there were two gates in the area but it was the matter of choosing which one the humans were going to escape from…

Unfortunately for the survivors, it caught on rather quickly…

Whilst they were ensuring that the gate was opening as smoothly as they should, Meg had been pacing back and forth at the same spot once again, eager to leave as soon as possible.  
"Can this go any faster?" She asked tiredly but judging by everyone's pale complexions, this experience had affected everyone, or more so mentally scarred them for life…

"I know that you want to get out of here as fast as you can. We do too. After what happened with Jake, I wouldn't wish on my own enemies life to be stuck in this world..." Claudette implied, to which Dwight hushed them, emphasizing to be quiet before trailing them quickly into a nearby bush.

Before the two girls could question his actions, they quickly realized that it was because Dwight had noticed a faint ghostly aura from the killer's cloak. Luckily, the killer didn't spot them, or heard them speaking but judging by the fact that the killer stepped out into the open and remained there, it was smart enough to know that the survivors was still around and nearby. It was guarding one of the exits and if they were to move out of their hiding place, it was safe to say they would be screwed...

"Shit…" Dwight muttered quietly to himself before turning to the girls. "Alright, I'm gonna go out and lead him away from the exit. I will follow behind soon enough after giving you two the chance to escape..." He stated softly, an idea planned out in his head. He couldn't tell whether he was being brave or stupid but as the leader, it was his responsibility to keep the girls safe.

After all, he already felt guilty that Jake was now gone. He couldn't allow the guilt to build up in him any more.

Meg was first to try and protest, but Dwight didn't take a second before leaping out of the bush, waving his around above his head to attract the killer's attention.

"Hey! Big, tall and creepy! I'm here!" He yelled, the monster giving a light groan. The loud shrill of ringing bells was heard. It uncloaked himself, storming away from the hidden girls to chase the human who taunted him.

Dwight went on the run, giving the killer enough space so that he didn't lose him. That way, it would give the girls some time to escape.

That's precisely what happened…

Meg and Claudette leaped out of the bushes as soon as the area was clear and made their way out of the gates. They were so close to their own freedom to the point that they could almost taste and smell it. However, something was bothering Claudette immensely.

She grabbed onto Meg's arm, forcing her to come to a jerky stop. Meg stumbled a little as a result, turning her line of sight towards to darker skinned female.

"What are you doing? Let's get out of here!"

"Not yet..." She responded. "Let's wait here for a bit to make sure that Dwight comes back safe..."

At first, Meg thought that she was just being disillusion, the terrifying experience scrambling her train of thought. She was against staying to another second, let alone for another minute.

But then, she came to realize that without Dwight, their small group wouldn't have a chance of surviving, especially herself. Considering how just by witnessing Jake's death, she was on the verge of insanity.

That wouldn't have done good for the group at all…

With taking one glance back at the exit, she turned to the other female and nodded in compliance. "Alright, but if the monster does show up, we make a break for it, with or without Dwight..."

Claudette nodded in agreement to the plan.

"Deal..."

* * *

He was running as fast as he could. He could feel his heart beating quickly, his lungs gasping for more oxygen. Although it had only been a matter of minutes since he became engaged in the pursuit, it felt like it had been going on for an eternity.

Even with blocking the paths, the killer was right behind him, slowly but gradually getting closer. However, that was only because Dwight was slowing down without realizing it.

He was out of breath, his legs and feet ached and his throat burning from being so dry. He would have to make it to the exit, or else he will be the next victim to be sacrificed.

Dwight swerved through all the small spaces, leaping through the open windows to get at least some distance between him and his chaser.

It worked at some degree. At least it was safe to say that he had the advantage and he took it without a second thought.

Upon making it to the large metal doors that had recently been opened, it come to his surprise to see the two girls still standing there.

"I thought I told you to get out of here!" He demanded raspily, although judging by his anger, it wasn't entirely that. He was concerned, worried even about their safety and survival in this world of life and death.

"We were not going to just leave you behind..." Claudette stated sternly, standing her ground.

Whilst taking big heaving breaths just to get oxygen back into his system, he relieved a sigh.

"We can argue about this later when we get back to civilization. Let's get out of there. The killer isn't too far behind..."

With that said, he began to regret his choice of words. The killer stormed out to the near end of the junk yard to where the humans were, heading behind Dwight who was the nearest.

It struck down on the male with a large thud, forcing him to the ground in a crawling position.

"No, no… No!" He yelled out, his finger nails filled with dirt and grime from trying to keep hold of the last hope he had to surviving. He was so close. He didn't want to let this opportunity to reach salvation go to waste.

"Dwight!"

The two girls immediately grabbed onto his hands one hand for each of them, and pulled him. They kept a tight grip although by the recurring look on his expression, he was hurting.

"Leave me!" He grunted exhaustedly. "You two get out of here. I'm done for. Although just promise me one thing. Don't forget about me..." He stated, his voice turning his whisper. There was a smile that grew ever so slowly on his face.

He had finally accepted his fate in this awful world.

"I'll see you around..." He mumbled, his grip finally loosening from the girls, leaving his body to turn limp as he was dragged away, possibly never to be seen again.

A growing pain grew in both Meg and Claudette's stomachs. A sickening feeling where something was causing them to churn uncontrollably. Did they really just let go one of their friends for their own survival? It was cowardly at best...

It didn't matter now… Even if they had to deal with this on their conscience for the rest of their lives, there was still no way to rescue him. The Wraith was far too powerful, even with the both of them on their best days.

All they could do is escape and survive…

Upon getting outside the premise of the building, all they could see was a layer of thick fog surrounding them. Even nearby, it was near to impossible to see each other. Even then, they continued to run until they reached the farthest depths of the area. Deep within the fog, there was a bright light that split the ominous smog wide open.

Just a few steps further…

* * *

The light consumed them, everything turning white, before turning pitch black. Before they knew it, they were on their way back to their regular lives.

"Meg… Meg!" Called out a voice. It was feminine, but it was definitely not Claudette's. It was recognizable though...

The darkness grew brighter the more that she opened her eyes, her surrounding completely alienated at first before taking a look around, as if confused. In fact, that was precisely the case…

But it seemed to be that she was in class, in the University that she was enrolled into, thanks to a scholarship.

"Class?" She muttered out, much to the woman's worry. After all, her mumble was loud enough to hear.

"Are you okay, Miss Thomas? Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

At first, she was worried more about her friends. Did they make it out safe and sound? But if she took the chance and risked it all, she would surely get into trouble for skipping class and that was the last thing she needed at the moment.

"I… I will be fine..." She said out aloud, receiving a confirming nod from the lecturer before continuing the rest of the lesson.

Soon enough class was over… Finally…

She now had the chance to figure everything out.

Grabbing her phone which somehow got into her pocket upon returning, she pressed the button which led onto her contacts list. Everything seemed normal whilst scanning through them…

Wait…

She had to check twice to make sure that she wasn't seeing things. Dwight and Jakes contacts were not there.

"That's strange..." Perhaps it was just a malfunction with the phone. Yeah, that's it…

However, she received an unexpected call from Claudette. At least she was okay…

She answered.

Before getting a word in to greet her friend, Meg was bombarded with a panicked tone of the older woman, question after question being asked without even a moment to breath.

"H-Hey, slow down! What are you trying to say?"

Claudette took a deep breath.

"I can't find Dwight and Jake anywhere. Their not on my contacts any more and their social media pages have disappeared. I even tried asking one of Dwight's close friends but he didn't even know who I was talking about!"

That concluded it…

The incident that they had just endured, facing their own terrifying nightmare of becoming helpless and getting chased, there was only one other reason that the anomaly came to be…

Dwight and Jake had been wiped away from existence…

However, going to the cops about it would be completely useless. They'd probably think that they were insane if they mentioned even a single word about it. And that voice… They didn't even know who it belonged to…

Man or monster, they weren't going to let them take another set of victims…

In fact, they weren't going to let whoever did this get away with it…

They were going to give him what they deserve, one way or another...


End file.
